Hero
by Flaming Author 22
Summary: Being a hero wasn't all it was cracked up to be. While the others moved on Ruby was stuck playing the part and now paid a heavy price for it. Oneshot.


**AN: Well, here goes my second one shot. Being a hero isn't as glamorous as it appears and after time it can get pretty lonely.**

 **Hero**

Rain started to pour down into the great city of Vale as another day came to a close.

Today however was not just another day. It was a day of special celebration.

Church bells tolled as a wedding was now reaching its conclusion.

A reaper cloaked in red watched in silence as from across the street. None knew of her presence as she saw the happy looking husband walk out with his bride. Hands linked together.

That same blonde hair on his head, she knew all too well. The white hair of her former partner also stood out.

The newlywed couple embraced in a kiss before entering the limousine parked outside the small church. The fancy car slowly sped off taking the couple to parts unknown.

The rain didn't seem to bother anyone in the slightest.

Ruby concealed herself further into the shadow of a nearby ally to keep out of sight of familiar faces.

Faces she hadn't seen in person for a while.

Five years ago, the city of Vale was restored from its attack and Beacon Academy shined anew.

A few years later his surviving friends started to settle down.

Blake and Sun had gotten married about a year ago.

Ren and Nora were not far behind.

Yang had met someone from Atlas and while they were not yet married their relationship was going steady.

Ruby herself had been too busy with her new-found powers to contemplate such things as love or relationships.

She had been saving towns, fighting Grimm and crushing bandits. She was being the hero she had always dreamed about becoming.

That had its own price to pay.

The man she had spent her days with at the academy and traveled the world with had started to bonding with her old combat partner no less.

While Ruby supposed she never thought she and Jaune were together officially she had thought they were very close.

As her teammates, social complications grew she found herself going solo on more and more missions for weeks at a time. She had started to drift apart with everyone.

The opposite was true for Jaune and Weiss.

Weiss had been dating Neptune for a short time however that soon ended.

Ruby never did learn the full details and part of her was sure they would get back together after a short break.

They never did.

Instead, she started to spend more and more time with the remains of team JNPR.

As they matured Weiss started to see Jaune in a different light.

That he wasn't just the dorky boy who couldn't take a hint, but instead a handsome man who had always cared deeply for her.

Someone who would gladly put her first and didn't act like a total flirt.

Jaune on the other hand had never fully gotten over Weiss from their academy days. After Pyrrha had died it had become even easier for him to slip back into how he felt for Weiss once they had reunited in Mistral.

One date turned into two. Two dates turned into too many. Now at long last they were married.

She knew she was being selfish for not attending the wedding but she didn't want to risk saying something to ruin it.

When the priest asked for any objections she wasn't sure she could fight the urge to object.

To tell Jaune what a huge mistake he was making.

That the girl who truly loved him was right here. That she was the one who had always felt this way for him even if she didn't fully know it until now while Weiss only considered him a rebound from Neptune.

Who gave him the pep talked he needed when Cardin was bullying him? It was her while Weiss barley gave him the time of day.

Who was there for her when she fell after exploding Weiss's dust during the first day of school? He was with his helping hand. A true knight saving a damsel.

Who was the one who comforted him after Pyrrha had died? Reminding him it wasn't his fault.

He was there for her when Penny died as well.

They journeyed together across the world all the way to Mistral while helping people along the way.

They fought and bled together while Weiss sat in a fancy mansion.

However, Ruby didn't go to the wedding.

She didn't say those things and Jaune had a happy wedding with Weiss.

Instead she would continue to go down her lonely path.

Being a hero.

Saving lives and helping those in need, all while hoping Jaune was happy and didn't get heartbroken again.

He deserved so much better and yet it hurt her that she could do nothing to reflect the feelings she had.

If Weiss did hurt him she would become a monster pretty quickly all while saving Jaune from his heartbreak.

She would become his hero.

In the end that's all she truly wanted to be.

 **AN: Thanks for reading this little shorty. I am a sucker for those one-shot sad fics. They always get me every time.**


End file.
